


A new point of veiw

by ParrisRatLord173



Series: unrelated antics of Jim and Oswald [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Detective Cobblepot, F/M, M/M, Mob boss Jim, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Detective Cobblepot is the last good man in Gotham, converting criminals into good people.Jim Gordon is an infamously charismatic mob boss.How do their lives intertwine?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long fic hopefully, please enjoy.

“Detective Cobblepot, do what do I owe this pleasure?” Jim Gordon was an infamous mob boss, and Oswald was the cleanest damn detective in the GCPD. They all had their secrets he guessed. “Taking one of my own to your side then, I never trusted that damn riddle guy anyway.” Oswald wasn’t going to validate that with a response, Ed was the best damn forensics guy they’d ever had, Oswald would never regret liberating the man. “I thought it was us mob guys who were supposed to have the nicknames? Eh Penguin?” Jim leaned forward on his throne-like chair and sent Oswald a dashing grin. Oswald grit his teeth, Gordon knew how much he hated the name.

“So, what favour have you come to cash in, old friend?” Jim asked after Oswald didn’t respond. Oswald sighed, he had done the man before him one too many favours in the past. He couldn’t make the same mistake again, after everything that had happened. The least he could do was use the mistakes to his advantage. “I know Mr Harvey Bullock works for you, I need to know his last known location. Captain Mooney, I mean- captain Gilzean needs to use it for a case.” The death of Fish at the hands of the insane Bruce Wayne was still a sore spot for him, he hadn’t gotten used to his old friend Butch being in charge.

“Harv? He was here yesterday. Hadn’t come in today.” Jim said simply, he leaned forward further, “Why do you need to know?” Jim’s smug look had returned, with an air of mischief that sent chills down Oswald’s spine.

He was suspected in a murder and armed robbery case he and Barbara were working on. He couldn’t tell Jim that. Barbara in general was… a touchy subject. The Galvan's too. “None of your concern Mr Gordon.”

“Oh, so we’re back to last names? Pity.”

“I’m not your friend.”

“Come on, it’s just my first name, everyone uses it.” Jim pouted, he was so effortlessly charismatic it was extremely unfair. Oswald had a way with words and manipulation but it was no match for this man’s charm.

“I’m done here…” Oswald paused for dramatic effect, he turned to the door and heard a pathetic joking whine from Jim. “Goodnight, James.” he closed to door behind himself and heard the cruel man’s laughter from inside.

Oswald wasn’t proud of it, but Jim was the last honest criminal in Gotham. Out of anyone, he could trust him. even if he didn’t want to. Jim had once called him the most honest man in Gotham. Oswald didn’t believe him, he seemed to be the only man with morals in the GCPD before converting his partner, Det Gilzean aka Butch. Barbara Kean, Edward Nygma, Tabitha Galavan and event Victor freaking Zsasz all followed suit. Hell even Leslie Thompkins the queen of the narrows almost returned to her old job as a medical examiner for them, it was Jim’s fault she didn’t.

Jim and he had a past, he’d inadvertently helped the man who was now the king of Gotham rise through the ranks to power. Jim had helped him one time, one simple act of kindness had fooled Oswald into believing he could change the man. He’d actually liked Jim’s company for a while, Jim had clung to him like a leach! Calling in favour after favour and only doing smaller insignificant things in return. He’d taken over the gangs in Gotham, but the Essen and Barnes ones. Hell, Essen had died at the hands of him.

James Gordon was a cruel, manipulative son of a bitch but deep done some part of Oswald was intrigued by him, the way he acted like he ruled the world, the way he could seem so small and weak despite his stature and looks showing otherwise… The way he was so… Illegally attractive. It’s was times like these Oswald cursed his taste in men.

Oswald made it back to the precinct in record time, he was met by the expectant faces of his colleagues. “Soooooo, what’d you get Pengy?” Barbara drawled, Oswald cringed- he hated the nickname. “Harvey Bullock didn’t show up to work, there's evidence linking him and he doesn’t have an alibi.”

“I told ya Gordon’s reliable.” Zsasz piped up, “This isn’t your case!” Oswald called back. He ran a hand through his thoroughly fucked up hair, he wasn’t sure when he got the nervous tick. Maybe after he stopped styling his hair so precisely from Barbara’s endless begging.

“Detective? I got something for you.” Ed appeared behind him and Oswald had to resist the urge to jump at the sudden shock, Ed loved sneaking up. “Thanks, Ed.” Oswald smiled at the unusually tall man. Ed beamed, he looked a lot more innocent working for the GCPD, especially when compared to his old look. It was sweet.

Oswald liked the company of Ed, they were close friends and colleagues, he loved his little riddles and facts. He was sure there was a time he had a crush on the man, he wasn’t really certain if it was still there. He’d do anything for him, Ed had turned good for him. He betrayed Jim fucking Gordon. He got away with it too!

He looked through the case file frowning, “Is there anything linking anyone else to the crime?”

“The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it, you’ll die! What am I?”

Oswald starred blankly for a moment before replying, “Nothing?” Ed clapped his hands and nodded. “Sorry, no DNA, they were sure careful. Gloves probably.” Oswald nodded slowly closing the file. “I guess we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way then.” Barbara groaned from behind him, “Don’t tell me more questioning? That's so boring…”

“If you're lucky you’ll get to help me chase down Mr Bullock. That asshole.”

Barbara laughed, “I always knew you hated him.”

“Let's go, thank you for the report Ed!” Oswald called behind him at the man with the question mark mug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Oswald continue to look for Bullock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babs and Ozzie are very close, unlike the show where they're lowkey always out to murder eachother. Their season five friendship even if it was short was iconic. They have that kinda duo here.

“Well, that went terribly.” Barbara gasped for breath, they’d checked Harvey Bullock’s apartment and found nothing, then promptly they were chased down by someone or other probably from the mob. They’d only just escaped, Barbara was angry, “That bitch of an informant probably set us up! God I’m sorry I ever made you see that asshole Ozzie.”

“Jim has never lied to me, he has no reason to start now.”

“I dated that fucker, he’s lied before. I should know.”

“Not to me he hasn’t Babs.”

Barbara groaned and threw her hands up, “Sure Mr special detective Cobblepot. You get special treatment of course!” Oswald winced. Barbara liked to bring up that Jim took a… liking? Of sorts, to him. “Look can we just focus on getting Bullock? You almost helped me kill him, if I didn’t save him…” Oswald trailed off. He remembered clearer than ever what happened on those docks, his scariest moment in Gotham. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt the man.

“Its the system Os, I’ve been living like that for years before you. Also if you hadn’t forgotten, the Bullock lead was dead. What makes you even think we can even bring someone that high up on the chain of command in?”

“We can try Barbara.” Oswald said cutting off all other conversation, they wandered still out of breath back to their car. Oswald slammed the door and pulled away back to the precinct, “There's not much we can do anymore Os. You should actually go home tonight.” Barbara looked up sympathetically, she was still furious but she did care. Comforting thought.

“Fine, have a good night partner.” Oswald sighed. Another dead lead, great, maybe he should go back to Jim? Where did that leave him last time though… He thought against it.

Oswald drove back home listening to some shitty new pop song on the radio, he was stumped but he could find something tomorrow. A quiet night was in order and Oswald planned to do jack shit. He usually spent his nights at the precinct looking through case file after case file and he had to admit, while the workaholic side of him was screaming in terror it would be nice to have some quiet.

That idea flipped itself on the head when he came home to find a bleeding Jim Gordon on his couch, “Hey.” Jim grinned at him, wincing and clutching a gaping hole in his arm.

Oswald resisted the urge to groan at the irony and instead screamed, “You broke into my house?” Indignantly, he was fed up with this man. Jim’s grin widened further and he looked almost mischevious. Oswald screeched quietly and went to grab his first aid kit, it wasn’t the first time he’d patched up the errant criminal.

“You’ve got to be kidding me James there has got to be better doctors than me. I barely have medical training!”

“None I trust as much as you, detective.”

“Find someone then! You can’t just keep showing up like this, what if I hadn’t come home you stupid man.”

“Aw, worried about little old me?”

“I don’t want a dead body in my home,” Oswald growled, he didn’t warn Jim when he put disinfectant to the wound and began to clean it gently, Jim hissed but otherwise stayed quiet. A small mercy. It was a lot messier than Oswald thought, blood dripped down Jim’s arm staining the usually pristine white shirt he wore. It was clearly made by some sort of pocket knife, but had done some real damage. It was deep and caked with blood, within a few hours but not very recent. Where had Jim gone before here? How long had he been waiting?

“Thank you… Oswald.” Jim said quietly, it was the first sincere thing he’d said all night and if made Oswald's heart lurch to hear it. God he hated Jim Gordon. “It’s nothing, just don’t do it again.” Oswald shakily tied a bandage to his arm to stop the blood getting everywhere. He frowned at the man, “What even happened?” He had to ask. Although the fact Jim wouldn’t give a straight answer was a given.

“You know me Os, always getting into trouble.” Oswald had heard that excuse before, “Was it… One of your own? I can make any necessary arrests-”

“Trust me that won’t be necessary.” Oswald clenched his teeth, he was treading on thin ice. “Jim, it isn’t a smart idea to confess a murder to a homicide detective.” Jim laughed quietly, “It hasn’t stopped me before darling.” He loved to use patronising nicknames, it’s a shame he brought them up again. It made Oswald’s skin crawl to be called anything other than his name, the nickname Penguin from criminals got to him more than he cared to say. Names like darling, gorgeous, well only Jim called him that. He wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. Definitely more likely to be a patronising lie.

Oswald poured them a drink and handed it to Jim, “You should go soon.”

“Need me gone so soon, detective?”

“You broke into my apartment, I should be arresting you.”

“But you won’t.” Jim smiled, Oswald closed his eyes momentarily in frustration. “Just take the panadol and go Mr Gordon.”

“Detective Cobblepot please, everyone calls me Jim I insist you do too.”

“James will have to suffice.”

Jim sighed, he didn’t know he had always been Jim in Oswald’s head. “Goodnight detective.” He downed the pain killer and the remainder of the drink. He locked eyes with Oswald for a second then stood up to go. Oswald was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Jim caught his hand, “Thank you Os.” He whispered before grabbing his coat and closing the door behind him. Oswald starred at his own hand for a moment before shaking his head.

He had better things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to reverse the trope of Oswald showing up at Jim's with a wound like "hello i am bleeding please assist i don't trust anyone else" now starring Jim doing the same thing, but flirty!
> 
> (I feel like if Jim was evil he'd be like the charismatic bastard evil so he just lowkey flirts with Oswald 24/7 and Oswald is done with his shit. Opposing how Oswald being pure and wanting to be friends with Jim and Jim's just confused and a lil mean)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat at the GCPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os and Barbara have a chat

“So Ozzie whats got your head in a twist?” Barbara leaned over their conjoined desk in the GCPD, it wasn’t unusual that Oswald was A not focusing or B had other and better things to think about. Or maybe he selectively began tunning out Barbara’s elicit comments about her sex life with Tabitha Galavan. 

“This freaking case, It shouldn’t be this hard to capture one well-known man. What gets me is he has zero alibis. He’s never been up for arrest before his tracks are always too well hidden. This has to be a setup there's no other explanation, why would he want to be caught?” Oswald began to rant.

“I think it’s Jim Gordon all along, maybe Bullock finally betrayed him.”

Oswald sighed at Barbara, his partner was always one for a terrible sense of humour. Barbara seemed to grin aimlessly at everything and anything, maybe it was just to deal with whatever they went through but Oswald may never get used to it. The endearing quality or otherwise the woman was still a genius. How she ran around Gotham in heels Oswald would never work out. 

“First of all, if that were the case why did you send me to him? Secondly, why would he give me a false lead if he wanted Bullock gone?” Oswald sighed.

Barbara smirked, “Well, I love your reactions to him Ozzie.” She laughed, with Oswald rolling his eyes and pushing back his chair. “Seriously you come out of his HQ bright red what the hell does he say? Has he gotten more flirtatious from our old times?” Barbara waggled her eyebrows making Oswald cringe further.

Barbara oh so loved to bring up the time when she and Jim were dating, especially in association with Jim’s apparent current flirting with Oswald. “Red with anger, he’s an asshole Babs.”

“Sure darling, I know the Gordon charms so do you.”

Oswald rolled his eyes. “We’ve got to come up with a plan of attack since our last lead was dead.” Barbara snapped her fingers dramatically and sat up, “Honestly Os we should just ask our resident master of disguise.” 

“Zsasz?”

“Sure, he’ll know which bars Harvey Bullock goes in. Even if Harvey isn't the guy behind all this he’ll be a lead to the real culprit.” Barbara practically skipped down the stairs of the precinct to Victor Zsasz’s desk, he was a good cop if not a bit too unserious. A good man though.

Victor was lounging around reading through a file with his legs on the desk and slumped down almost comically in his chair. “Whatcha need?” He said looking up without changing expressions. Oswald often wondered how the entire GCPD managed to be so ridiculous and still get things done. “Any info on Harvey Bullock by any chance?” Barbara sat herself down on his desk. Oswald glared disbelievingly at their antics as he stood arms crossed beside them.

Victor gave them the information easily and calmly, as per usual, “You know if you run into that mob guy Alzarez, tell him Detective Zsasz will be at the same place tonight.” Zsasz winked. Oswald cringed and walked away with Barbara. “Will do!”

They walked out the precinct together and strolled to their car. “Hey, Ozzie you know what this means,” Barbara’s voice went up an octave in a teasing manner. Oswald sighed even more dramatically than before, “You can do it, Barbara. I’m not letting you dress me up again.” 

“Oh but Oswald, Harvey knows me so well. You can’t let me do that! Let me remind you it is a very sleazy bar, who knows what people normally wear in there? Leather, I assume lots, hmm maybe some hair dye and piercings?”

“Seems more your alley, I prefer suits.”

“Please?” Barbara grinned. Oswald groaned, “I hate going undercover for one reason and this is it.” Oswald bashed his head against the steering wheel as they peeled off, Oswald prepared himself to deal with whatever Barbara so longed to dish out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop we love undercover missions!! Will we be seeing some wonderful Oswald look inspired by his look in John Wick 3 ;))
> 
> Will jim see this? m a y be


	4. I gotta end this sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to continue with this and I feel rather guilty about it so I won't delete it but it won't be finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a hypocrite

Imagine how it ends however you want, maybe they hook up at the bar? Maybe Oswald and Jim never end up together? Maybe they're husbands now and Oswald panics anytime his dumbass husband does something stupid! We just don't know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY HOPE YOU ENJOYED WHILE IT LASTED!
> 
> P.S im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> All characters who began as good guys and become bad are the opposite
> 
> This is set season 2 with Jim as king of Gotham and Oswald as lowkey depressed.


End file.
